Quinta Dimensión
by AdmiRo
Summary: Bella Swan con su equipo de astronautas viajaron en una expedición a la luna. Pero nada les será fácil, cuando un "Agujero de gusano" los abduzca hasta otra dimensión. Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer. Este es un fiction Rated M


Sinopsis_: Bella Swan con su equipo de astronautas viajaron en una expedición a la luna. Pero nada les será fácil, cuando un "Agujero de gusano" los abduzca hasta otra dimensión. _

_¿Que pasara con este equipo? ¿Lograran sobrevivir? ¿A quienes encontraran en esta dimensión?_

**Two Shot: Quinta Dimensión**

El proyecto "**MOON6**"o también conocido como "**MOONSIX**" comenzó en el año 2055 con el Jefe del Centro Espacial, Carlisle Cullen.

Durante cuatro años se educaron y capacitaron a seis astronautas para un nuevo viaje a la Luna.

Una nueva investigación sobre la Luna estaba en proceso y necesitaban a los jóvenes más arriesgados para esta misión tan peligrosa... Este satélite había sido poco explorado y ahora tenían la maquinaria necesaria para descubrir todos los secretos que escondía la Luna.

.

.

.

Archivos confidenciales del Centro Espacial:

**Emmett Cullen**

_Cargo: Comandante, especialista en maquinaria_

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Cuatro años _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense_

_Edad: Veintiocho _

_Idioma: Inglés, Ruso_

.

**Alice Cullen**

_Cargo: Piloto (segunda al mando), científica _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Nula- _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense_

_Edad: Veintiocho _

_Idioma: Inglés, Español_

.

**Isabella Swan**

_Cargo: Geóloga _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Nula- _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense_

_Edad: Veinticinco _

_Idioma: Inglés, Español_

.

**Jacob Black **

_Cargo: Comandante de carga _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Dos años _

_Nacionalidad: Mexicano _

_Edad: Veinticinco _

_Idioma: Español, Inglés _

.

**Rosalie Hale**

_Cargo: Científica _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Cuatro años _

_Nacionalidad: Estadounidense _

_Edad: Veintisiete _

_Idioma: Inglés, Español_

.

**Victoria Vulturi **

_Cargo: Ingeniera de vuelo _

_Experiencia previa al proyecto: Seis años _

_Nacionalidad: Rusa _

_Edad: Treinta y dos _

_Idioma: Ruso, Inglés _

.

.

.

.

Día del despegue 11:32 hs.

-¡Oye hermanita ten cuidado con tu casco, vas a quebrarlo antes de usarlo! –dijo Emmett mirando a Alice que jugaba con su casco.

-¡Vete al demonio Emmett! –exclamo ella y fue por su traje espacial.

-¿Listos? –pregunto Carlisle mirando al equipo que estaba terminando de acomodar sus trajes.

-Listos señor –confirmaron todos al minuto.

Emmett fue el primero en tripular la nave, se sentó al frente con su hermana melliza Alice a su izquierda como segunda al mando. Ambos hermanos estaban en el centro espacial prácticamente desde que nacieron, su padre era el jefe en viejos tiempos y los convirtió a ellos en grandes Astronautas, como también lo hizo con Carlisle, el medio hermano de Emmett y Alice, que se convirtió en el jefe del centro con los años.

Otra tripulante de la nave llamada Victoria Vulturi, una rusa experimentada que se ofreció voluntariamente a colaborar con estos jóvenes poco experimentados, abordó la nave con gran soberbia y altanería. En general hablaba poco de ingles pero en estos meses de entrenamiento logro entenderse bastante bien. Por suerte Emmett el "comandante a bordo" era un experto en el idioma Ruso y se comunicaba con ella a la perfección. Era importante comunicarse a la perfección, ya que ella era la encargada de mantener la nave en excelentes condiciones o por lo menos en las mejores hasta volver a casa todos juntos vivos.

Isabella Swan, la joven y recientemente recibida geóloga estaba entusiasmada por esta oportunidad, un gran chance se le presento cuando su padre Charlie Swan le consiguió una beca en el Centro Espacial por varios contactos y la tomaron rápidamente por falta de geólogos para la expedición a la Luna.

Durante todo el tiempo de entrenamiento se sintió bastante relajada, pero hoy estaba aterrada, tenía mucho miedo de abordar esa nave ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no era hora de predicciones místicas, debía hacer su trabajo para el que se había entrenado durante cuatro años. No podía dejar ir esta oportunidad solo por un presentimiento que seguramente se debía por los nervios.

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunto Victoria con un mal acento inglés mirando a Bella.

-Algo –contesto ella brevemente y se coloco en su asiento detrás de Alice y al lado de Victoria.

-Permiso –comento Jacob pasando su mano delante de Emmett.

-¿Qué haces Black? –dijo Emmett furioso.

-Manuales de despegue y aterrizaje –contesto Jacob mostrando los cuadernos.

-Yo sé como despegar, aterrizar y todo lo demás tonto. Ocho años de simulaciones son suficientes ¿no crees? –respondió Emmett mientras Rosalie, su "novia" ingresaba en la nave y se sentaba detrás de Victoria.

Jacob asintió para no dar problemas y se sentó detrás de Bella, todos abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad y la cuenta regresiva comenzaba a sonar en el predio con altos parlantes...

-¿Todos bien? –pregunto Carlisle por el intercomunicador.

-Bien jefe –contesto Emmett mirando a sus compañeros y le guiño un ojo a Rosalie Hale, su novia desde que habían comenzado juntos el simulador para la expedición a la Luna, ella era la mejor científica de su edad y era parte de la misión "MOON6".

**20... 19… 18… 17… 16**; contaba el equipo en tierra.

-Pónganse sus cascos –ordeno Emmett.

-Todos los controles listos –exclamo Alice mirando a su hermano.

**15… 14… 13…**

-Todo listo –confirmo Emmett por la radio y se puso el casco.

Bella se tomo del asiento con fuerza, estaba aterrada, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

**12… 11… 10… 9… 8… 7… **

-Propulsores activados –aclaro Alice y la nave comenzó a moverse.

**6… 5… 4…**

-¡Joder! –exclamo Bella con ganas de salir corriendo de esa nave.

Jacob la miro, saco su lengua con simpatía e hizo la seña de Rock and Roll con su mano derecha agitando su rostro mientras el contador exclamaba... **UNO**.

-Despegando –dijo Emmett mientras la nave despegaba para salir del planeta Tierra.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban fuera de las capas atmosféricas, la velocidad de las nuevas naves era impresionante, ni un rasguño había sufrido saliendo del planeta.

-¿Todos bien? –pregunto el comandante a la tripulación.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –comento Rosalie.

-Tenemos medicación para el mareo en el botiquín de atrás, una vez que nos establezcamos la buscare por ti –comento Victoria.

Emmett enderezo la nave y se dirigió a la estación que estaba en el espacio para ensamblase y tener un mayor espacio.

-Ensámblanos –ordeno Emmett a su hermana.

Alice se levanto de su asiento y floto hasta la computadora que le permitía ensamblar la nave con la estación espacial.

-Listos –dijo Alice una vez que los conecto.

-¿Puedo levantarme? –pregunto Rosalie mareada.

-Pasemos al otro modulo y te quitas el casco –dijo Bella tomándola del brazo llevándola hasta la estación.

-Llevare medicación –comento Victoria tomando el botiquín.

-Cullen hemos llegado a la estación. Todos en perfectas condiciones –aclaro Emmett por la radio.

-Entendido nave "MOONSIX" –respondió Carlisle en tierra.

-Desconectando comunicación –dijo el comandante dirigiéndose a la estación con sus tripulantes.

-Entendido comandante Cullen –respondió Carlisle y corto comunicación.

Todos se habían quitado el casco y flotaban en la nave.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Emmett mirando a Rosalie que estaba mareada tomándose de una barandilla.

-Ya ha tomado la medicación, en un rato se sentirá mejor –aclaro Alice.

Bella estaba más tranquila ahora que estaba fijamente flotando, pero todavía sentía un nudo en su estomago.

-Esperaremos una hora aquí y luego a viajar –exclamo Emmett.

-Iré fuera a verificar la estación por las lluvias de satélites –dijo Victoria.

-Alice y Black acompáñenla –ordeno Emmett.

Los tres se pusieron sus cascos, se ataron a la nave y fueron a inspeccionar el exterior de la nave para mayor seguridad al viajar.

Bella se quedo mirando por una ventana pequeña el planeta Tierra, se veía perfectamente redondo, el color del agua era azul fuerte y las luces del mundo se veían como simples puntos amarillos. Parecía una fotografía.

-Sin daños –comento Victoria en Ruso mirando a Emmett.

-La vista es espectacular fuera –dijo Alice impresionada.

-Acomódense en sus asientos que vamos a dirigirnos a la Luna –dijo el comandante por el parlante en toda la nave.

Todos se ubicaron ordenadamente, también Rose que estaba todavía algo mareada y la nave comenzó su viaje.

Recorrieron _384.100 kilómetros_ desde la Tierra hasta acercarse a la Luna en aproximadamente 30 horas, faltando _300 kilómetros_ para aterrizar.

Comenzaron a orbitar la Luna rodeándola para buscar el punto justo para bajar.

-Aterrizaremos –dijo Alice por el altavoz para sus compañeros.

Emmett manejo perfectamente el alunizaje y al fin luego de cuatro años de simulaciones tocaron tierra en la Luna.

-Alunizaje de la nave "MOONSIX" realizado con éxito –dijo Emmett por la radio al Centro Espacial en tierra.

-Recibido –exclamo Carlisle –Suerte tripulación "MOONSIX" –comento luego.

-Bajare primero –comento Jacob tomando unas herramientas y maquinarias.

Emmett asintió dejando a Black bajar las maquinas.

-Quédate a bordo –le dijo el comandante a su hermana, la segunda a cargo.

Alice bufo y luego se dio cuenta de que era más seguro quedarse a bordo.

-Llevare mis herramientas –dijo Bella tomando sus herramientas para tomar las muestras.

-Creo que una chapa se ha desprendido cuando ese meteorito pequeño nos golpeo hace unas cinco horas –comento Jacob viendo la nave desde lejos mientras caminaba por la Luna.

-¡Victoria! –exclamo Emmett a la joven que estaba dentro de la nave –Arregla eso –dijo señalándole la chapa levantada que era sumamente peligrosa.

Ella asintió y salió de la nave con su caso dirigiéndose con herramientas para solucionar el problema.

Rosalie estaba junto a Bella tomando muestras de las rocas y el polvillo arenoso que se encontraba en el suelo de la Luna.

-Es impresionante –exclamo Rosalie tomando fotografías que llegaban al Centro Espacial en tierra directamente.

-¡Que frio que hace! –exclamo Bella temblando.

-Comandante…. Comandante –dijo Carlisle alterado en la radio.

-Aquí Alice Cullen a bordo de la nave "MOONSIX", el resto de la tripulación se encuentra abajo inspeccionando, salvo la señorita Vulturi que está arreglando un desperfecto –respondió Alice por la radio.

-Salgan de ahí ahora mismo –exclamo Carlisle desesperado –Sal ahora Alice, dile a todos que ingresen a la nave –grito su hermano con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella asustada.

-Las imágenes que nos ha mandado la cámara de la señorita Hale… Un agujero de gusano está formándose casi sobre ustedes…

-¡Maldición! –grito la flacucha Alice cuando miro hacia arriba y distinguió el portal negro que se agrandaba y acercaba a ellos.

La nave comenzó a temblar y Alice grito desesperada por el intercomunicador que tenían todos encendidos en sus cascos.

-¡Todos a la nave! ¡Todos a la maldita nave!

-¿Qué sucede Alice? –pregunto Emmett de lo más tranquilo caminando sobre la Luna.

-Un agujero de gusano –grito ella y todos giraron sus rostros horrorizados, si ese agujero nos abducía no sabían lo que les esperaba, el futuro de ellos seria incierto... Nunca nadie había sido abducido y regresado al mundo real con vida.

-¡Corran a la nave! –exclamo Emmett tomando con fuerza del brazo a Jacob.

-¡Joder! –grito Bella corriendo con las muestras en manos -¡Corre Rosalie! –grito luego de ver a la joven rubia paraliza viendo el agujero negro.

-¡Rosalie! –grito Emmett y volvió por ella corriendo.

-¡Entren de una puta vez! –grito Alice tratando de levantar la nave para despegar.

-Victoria está arreglando la central allí arriba, ¿no ha escuchado? –grito Jacob viendo a la joven colorada muy concentrada arreglando la chapa de metal suelta de la central que se encontraba más arriba.

-Victoria –exclamo Alice por el comunicador.

-¡Victoria! –grito Black por el parlante de la nave retumbando y haciendo eco en el espacio, ella giro su rostro, tenía la radio general apagada y no sabía lo que sucedía.

-¡Entra Bella! –grito Alice mientras la joven corría con su traje hacia la nave.

Bella se tropezó con una roca lunar y cayó al suelo desplomada, el agujero negro comenzaba a succionarla, su cuerpo se arrastraba hacia atrás y no tenía de donde agarrarse, desesperada comenzó a gritar por ayuda...

-Engánchame a la nave –le ordeno Alice a Jacob.

Black la engancho a la nave y la joven Cullen salió a buscarla rápidamente.

-Te tengo –susurro Alice tomándola de las manos.

-¡No quiero morir! –grito Bella asustada y entraron a la nave rápidamente gracias a Jacob que tiraba de ellas.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –pregunto Alice cuando Bella ingreso exhausta y llena de miedo.

-Rosalie se ha desmayado, está trayendo un peso muerto –exclamo Jacob y salió de la nave a ayudarlo sin engancharse.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! –grito la joven Cullen cuando la parte de arriba de la estación comenzó a ser atraída por el agujero.

-¿Esos son meteoritos? –pregunto Alice mirando a Bells.

-Si –contesto la joven asombrada. El agujero atraía todo lo que estaba cerca incluido los meteoritos.

-¿Central? –Pregunto Alice por el comunicador a tierra –La interferencia es terrible, no puedo comunicarme de nuevo –exclamo la joven golpeando los aparatos.

-¡Estoy bajando! –grito Victoria por el comunicador cuando un meteoro la golpeo en el rostro.

-¡Victoria! –grito Bella sorprendida, la joven había muerto con el impacto, su casco estaba destrozado.

-Oh por dios, ha muerto… -exclamo Alice -¡Suban ya! –grito luego y comenzó a despegar cuando su hermano le hizo la seña de despegue.

-¡Despega, despega! –grito Emmett subiendo a Rosalie a la nave junto a Jacob.

-¿Y Victoria? –pregunto Cullen.

-Muerta –respondió su hermana en shock y piloteo la nave tratando de alejarse de los meteoritos que la golpeaban y el agujero que la atraía.

-¡Ayyyyyy! –grito Bella cuando la nave comenzó a sacudirse para todos lados y comenzó a girar en sí.

-Va a abducirnos –aclaro Emmett.

-"MOONSIX" –se escucho en la radio la voz de Carlisle entrecortada que trataba de comunicarse.

Bella sostuvo la mano de Jacob mientras daban vueltas y vueltas, Rosalie estaba desmayada agarrada al asiento con los cinturones y los mellizos trataban de controlar la nave que era imposible de pilotear mientras el agujero los introducía cada vez más adentro...

-Adiós hermano –dijo Emmett con lágrimas en sus ojos por la radio y la nave fue completamente abducida por el agujero de gusano.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es esa luz? –exclamo Alice tapando su caso.

-¡Maldición no puedo ver nada! –grito Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué está pasando? –gritaba Rose moviéndose en el asiento intranquila.

Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, trataba de abrir sus ojos para ver algo, pero era imposible, una gran luz blanca los dejo ciegos por un minuto.

La luz se apago.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Bella mirando por la ventana.

-Controles activándose –comenta Alice prendiendo el radio y tratando de entrar en contacto con la tierra.

-Aquí "MOONSIX" –exclamo Alice encendiendo todos los interruptores.

-Estamos en nuestro sistema solar –dijo Bella asombrada.

-¡Imposible! –grito Jacob.

-Estamos justo detrás del planeta Marte –aclaro Emmett observando los monitores de la nave.

-Aquí "MOONSIX" –volvió a repetir Alice por la radio.

-"MOONSIX"? –respondió una radio con interferencia.

-Sí, aquí "MOONSIX" comunicándose con el Centro Espacial… Estamos bien, pudimos salir del agujero de gusano, hemos tenido suerte –explico la joven.

-¿Agujero de gusano?!

-Si Central, pero estamos bien, solo hemos perdido a una tripulante por desgracia –aclaro Alice mirando la frecuencia de su Centro.

-Habla el comandante a bordo, Emmett Cullen –dijo el joven Cullen.

-Lo sentimos "MOONSIX" no son nuestros –respondió el hombre por la radio verificando con el personal -¿Usted dijo Cullen? –exclamo luego el hombre algo sorprendido.

-Sí señor, soy Emmett Cullen, el comandante a bordo.

-¿Es algo de Edward Cullen? –le pregunto el hombre.

-Su hijo señor –confeso Emmett.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Dicen que pasaron por un agujero de gusano? –pregunto otro hombre por la radio con asombro.

-Si señor –contesto Alice.

-Llévanos a casa Emmett, estoy aterrada –dijo Rose lloriqueando.

-Comenzando procedimiento para volver a casa Centro Espacial, ¿nos da el permiso? –pregunto el comandante.

-Permiso concedido –dijo el hombre.

-¿Su nombre? –pregunto Emmett notando que su hermano no estaba a cargo de la misión en ese momento.

-Mi nombre es Jasper. Señor Cullen traiga a su tripulación a casa, ¿necesita las coordenadas de aterrizaje? –pregunto Jasper.

-Tenemos todo listo. ¿Mi hermano está bien? –preguntó Emmett.

-Envíeme las coordenadas –comento Jasper -¿Quién es su hermano? –pregunto él luego.

-Carlisle Cullen, Jefe del Centro Espacial.

Mientras tanto Alice se encargaba de enviarle los datos a la central.

-Cuando aterricen en el mar según las coordenadas que me enviaron, hablaremos señor Cullen –dijo Jasper y cortó la comunicación.

.

.

.

-Entraremos a la Tierra en menos de cinco minutos –aclaro Alice a los tripulantes.

La nave ingreso a la Tierra sin problemas, se desarmo en partes y se lanzo al mar con la capsula tripulada.

-¿Todos bien? –pregunto Emmett.

-Estamos en casa… ¡Al fin! –exclamo Rose suspirando.

-Todavía estoy temblando –confeso Bella desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

-Bajen de a uno de la nave lentamente, como lo hicimos en la simulación –exclamo Emmett.

-Entendido –exclamo Jacob que todavía estaba sudando del miedo.

Bajaron todos los tripulantes hasta una plataforma deslizada de la nave y por ultimo bajo Emmett que comenzó a hacerle señas a un barco de la marina que venía por ellos.

-¿Están todos bien? –pregunto un viejo marine mirándolos desde el barco.

-Sobrevivimos, es lo que importa –dijo Emmett ayudando a sus tripulantes a subir al barco.

Los ahora cinco tripulantes del "MOON6" estaban en estado de shock, lo que les había sucedido había sido terriblemente trágico y era un milagro que siguieran con vida.

-Bajen con cuidado, primero las damas –insistió el marine bajando del barco a la orilla.

A lo lejos Bella vio la figura de un joven acercándose a ellos, un joven bastante guapo.

Cuanto más se acercaba este hombre, mas podía distinguir sus rasgos, era de tez pálida, pelo castaño claro, cuerpo esbelto, y estaba vestido de traje con una insignia del Centro Espacial.

-Tripulación del "MOONSIX" –exclamo este joven acercándose a ellos y dirigiendo su mirada a Bella, le guiño un ojo y miro al marine para más datos.

-Él es el comandante, señor –exclamo el marine señalando a Emmett que estaba algo distraído consolando a Rose.

-Comandante –dijo el hombre y estiro su mano para estrecharla con la de Emmett.

El comandante levanto la mirada e instantáneamente vio a este joven de unos veintiséis, veintisiete años y sus ojos se abrieron como dos planetas.

En estado de shock susurro:

-¿Papá?

Este no era el año 2055, pensó Bella cuando reconoció al señor Cullen, padre de los mellizos y Carlisle.

**Continuará… **

.

.

.

.

Definiciones de términos espaciales

_*Agujero de gusano, también conocido como puente de Einstein-Rosen, esencialmente consiste en un atajo a través del espacio y el tiempo._

_*Una nave espacial o astronave es un vehículo diseñado para funcionar más allá de la atmósfera terrestre, en el espacio exterior. _

_*El término astronauta designa a todo el personal de un objeto espacial, a la tripulación de una nave espacial e incluso, "a toda persona que se encuentre en la luna"._

_*El traje espacial es un equipo cerrado herméticamente, que incluye un dispositivo de respiración y que le permiten al ocupante moverse libremente por el espacio._

_*Alunizaje es el término que define el descenso controlado de un vehículo sobre la superficie de la Luna._

_* Marine es el término anglosajón para referirse a un soldado o militar del cuerpo de infantería de marina._

_* Moon en inglés significa Luna._


End file.
